Krąg
by Risika Redfern
Summary: John Watson próbuje ułożyć sobie od nowa życie po powrocie z Afganistanu. Jednak prześladujące go sny wydają się tylko komplikować jego plany. Co się stanie, jeśli stary przyjaciel uświadomi mu, że te sny są…. Prawdziwymi wspomnieniami?
1. Prolog

Jak wiadomo… poza nieco wytartym pomysłem, nie mam prawa autorskich ani do Sherlocka ani do Hobbita.

Pairing: John Watson/Sebastian Moran

Krąg,

_Wszystko jest względne_

Prolog: Sny

Pamiętał swoje rozpaczliwe prośby zwrócone do bardzo ważnej dla niego osoby. Błagał żeby go nie zostawiał, żeby nie odchodził. Nie mógł sobie z całkowitą jasnością przypomnieć rysów twarzy tej osoby, ani imienia. Pamiętał krew, przywierającą do jego sztywnych ze strachu palców, kiedy uciskał palcami ranę na piersi swojego towarzysza, rozpaczliwie próbując zatamować jej upływ. Cichy głosik w jego podświadomości szeptał, że to bez sensu. Przecież nic nie wiedział wtedy o leczeniu, mógł narobić jeszcze więcej szkód. Ale logiczne chyba było zaaplikowanie ucisku żeby powstrzymać nadmierny ubytek krwi, prawda? Obrazy z jego wspomnień przypominały niewyraźne klatki wyświetlane na ekranach starych telewizorów. Nie ważne, jak się starał nie mógł wyostrzyć niczego. Pamiętał za to głos. Głos, którego wiedział z pewnością, nie mógłby nigdy zapomnieć. Głęboki, gardłowy, przywodzący na myśl warczącego wilka alfa. Jednak w jego wspomnieniach przemawiał miękko, zupełnie jakby nie chciał go spłoszyć. Dlaczego? Nie umiał odpowiedzieć jednoznacznie. Jednak na zawsze miał zrozumieć jedną rzecz. Kimkolwiek była ta osoba, była dla niego bardzo ważna. Pamiętał przejmujące uczucie zimna, a potem pochłaniającego go odrętwienie, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie słyszy już ciężkiego oddechu, a ciało zaczyna robić się coraz zimniejsze. Pustka, która zajęła miejsce w jego sercu wycisnęła strumień gorzki łez z jego oczu. Coś, czego nigdy nie zrobił. Nawet, kiedy zginęli jego rodzice. Następne, co pamiętał to odrętwienie wbijające swe pazury w jego umysł, wykrzywiając psychikę…. Tylko jedna rzecz wydawała się krążyć po zmęczony otępiały mózgu:

_Zawiodłem go._

Jak każdej nocy, John Watson gwałtownie poderwał się z powodu prześladującego koszmaru, który więził go w swej „mocy" od powrotu z Afganistanu. Wielu myślało, że męczyły go wspomnienia walka, zadanych śmierci oraz poległych kolegów. Nic bardziej mylnego. Owszem, czasami i te wspomnienia nawiedzały jego odpoczywający mózg, jednak mógł policzyć te wypadki na palcach dwóch rąk. (Nie chciał być arogancki mówiąc o palcach jednej ręki, poza tym, nie świadczyłoby to o nim za dobrze, prawda?) Nie oznaczało to, że służba w tym ogarniętym wojną kraju nie zostawiła po sobie żadnego piętna. Przez pierwsze kilka tygodni spał przy zapalonym świetle budząc się na dźwięk każdego najdrobniejszego szmeru. Teraz też miał lekki sen, ale na szczęście nie potrzebował włączonej lampy. Nadal pod poduszką trzymał pistolet z pełnym magazynkiem, a pod prześcieradłem nóż.

Tak naprawdę, chyba w każdym pomieszczeniu małego mieszkanka, które wynajmował trzymał jakąś broń. Wojna robiła straszne rzeczy z ludzką psychiką, a jako chirurg niemal codziennie mógł oglądać dowody okrucieństwa człowieka. Czasami nawet sobie życzył, żeby w końcu oberwać jakimś zagubionym pociskiem byle nie musieć mierzyć się więcej z wiedzą, iż nie ma gorszego zwierzęcia niż człowiek…..

Na szczęście, mniej więcej miesiąc temu zaczął powracać do przekonania, że ludzie mogą też być… dobrzy. Nie wpłynęło to zbyt mocno na bezwiedny brak zaufania, ciągle obecny w kontaktach z innymi. Różnili się od niego. Oni mieli swoje wesołe życie tutaj w Londynie, nieskażeni w większym stopniu przemocą, obecną w każdej minucie życia w obozie. Jedyne, co wiedzieli o sytuacji w Afganistanie, to suche fakty przedstawiane w telewizji, jako newsy.

John zgarbił plecy, opierając łokcie na udach, a w dłoniach ukrył twarz. _Dlaczego do cholery, nie mogę w spokoju przespać, choć jednaj nocy?!_, wściekał się uciskając palcami powieki. Czy naprawdę tak wiele wymagał? Jedna pieprzona noc nieprzerwanego, odprężającego snu to chyba niezbyt dużo? Przeciągnął dłonią po zmęczonej twarzy czując kłujący dotyk zarostu, po czym utkwił wzrok w ścianie naprzeciwko siebie. Nie widział sensu znowu się kłaść. I tak nigdy nie udawało mu się ponownie zasnąć. Spojrzał na zegarek położony na blacie brązowego stolika nocnego stojącego pomiędzy prawym bokiem łóżka, a ścianą. Fluorescencyjna tarcza wydawał się kpić z rozdrażnionego mężczyzny, wskazując dokładnie kwadrans po pierwszej w nocy. _Cudownie…_

Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty poszedł do łazienki decydując się na relaksującą kąpiel. To też między Bogiem, a prawdą był rzadki luksus w obozie. Zwłaszcza w otoczeniu tak wielu irytujących, niecierpliwych żołnierzy. Ściągnął z siebie koszulę z szarej bawełny, która pod wpływem potu nieprzyjemnie przylegała do zmarzniętej skóry, a potem pozbył się pasujących spodni. Przez pierwszy kwadrans stał pod strumieniem gorącej wody wdychając w płuca wilgotne powietrze. Mlecznobiałe ściany kabiny zaszły szybko parą odcinając Johna od świata zewnętrznego. W tym czasie pozwalał swoim myślom swobodnie błądzić. Przypomniał sobie palące promienie słońca i suche powietrze, nieodmienny element pustyni. W myślach widział małe miasto składające się z wielu dużych brunatnych namiotów oraz kilka murowanych budynków, a także jeden drewniany (dokładnie ten sam, gdzie mieszkał w czasie swojej służby). Nieposłuszny umysł sam przywołał obraz surowego dowódcy przeciwnego oddziału. Wszyscy wydawali się z jakiegoś niewiadomego powodu lękać majora Morana (pewnie teraz miał już inną rangę, ale cóż….).

Mężczyzna był naprawdę wysoki, a mięśnie wyrzeźbione przez surowe treningi tylko dodawały mu aury niebezpiecznego. John bardzo dobrze pamiętał jego lodowate niebieskie oczy oraz ostre rysy twarzy. Kiedy się skoncentrował mógł sobie przypomnieć gardłowy, głęboki głos przypominający warczenie zwierzęcia często wydzierającego się na wszystkich dowódcy. Charakter Morana też pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Nie respektował większości swoich zwierzchników, sam podejmował decyzje bez konsultacji z dowództwem. Poza faktem, że był wspaniałym żołnierzem i niezrównanym snajperem, nie było w nim nic…. Dobrego. Jednak w jego towarzystwie John zawsze czuł się bezpiecznie, a sam major nigdy nie podniósł na niego głosu. Aczkolwiek jego pierwsze komentarze, bardzo głęboko zraniły lekarza. Z czasem nauczyli się ze sobą komunikować, zawierając coś na kształt niepewnej przyjaźni. Ale odkąd John wrócił do kraju, w wyniku postrzału, nie mógł opędzić się od myśli o nieprzyjemnym żołnierzu.

_Gdybym lepiej nie wiedział_, pomyślał niewesoło Watson, powiedziałbym, _że mam zły przypadek Syndromu Sztokholmskiego_. Główną różnicą było to, iż nie został porwany przez majora Morana, ale inne objawy wydawały się pasować. Potrząsnął mokrą głową sięgając po kurki żeby wyregulować temperaturę wody. Kiedy stanął przed lustrem z trudem powstrzymał wzdrygnięcie niezadowolenia. Pomimo wciąż widocznej opalenizny, jego twarz wydawał się chorobliwie blada. Pod zmęczonymi niebieskimi tęczówkami miał czarne cienie, a usta ściągały się w wąską linijkę. Nie mając nic lepszego do zrobienia wytarł się szybkimi, efektywnymi ruchami. Obwiązał biodra drugim suchym ręcznikiem, krytycznie przyglądając się swojemu ciału. Nie należał do zbyt wysokich osób (nawet jego cholerna starsza siostra Harry była od niego o piętnaście centymetrów wyższa), w dodatku był bardzo szczupły, a choć dzięki codziennym treningom nabrał nieco masy mięśniowej nie było tego zbyt wiele. Wciąż był tym samym żałosnym Johnem Hamishem Watsonem, chirurgiem wojskowym, który wydawał się wiecznie potrzebować ochrony. Nie żeby nie udowodnił błędu w tym rozumowaniu… wzdychając ciężko przygotował się do golenia.

Musiał jakoś wyglądać na spotkaniu z psycholog, do której został odgórnie wysłany. Miała mu pomóc „przystosować się" do prowadzenia „normalnego" tryby życia. Co za bzdura! Jedyne, czego chciał to znaleźć pracę w szpitalu, najlepiej na intensywnej terapii. Pracy, która zajmowałaby większość jego wolnego czasu. Ale bez jej opinii mógł gówno zrobić. I tak postąpił lepiej niż jego siostra.

Harry koncertowo spieprzyła swoje życie. Miała kochającą partnerkę, z którą wzięła ślub. Clara wydawał się nie widzieć świata poza nią. Ale nie! Butelka pełna alkoholu okazała się ważniejsza… _Pomyślałby, kto, że to ona była weteranem wojennym_, pomyślał John podchodząc do szafy z ubraniami i uśmiechając się kwaśno. Złapał na oślep pierwsze ciemne jeansy, które wpadły mu w ręce, koszulę w drobną biało-niebieską kratę i swoją starą granatową, spraną wiatrówkę. Próbował zapomnieć, że utyka w czasie chodzenia, jednak widok laski opartej o ścianie sprawił, iż krew zawrzała mu w żyłach. Jeśli miał rozmawiać ze swoją terapeutką za (bezwiednie spojrzał na zegarek) sześć godzin potrzebował dużego kubka mocnej herbaty… A najlepiej całego dzbanka…. I może jakiegoś cukru….

Idąc parkiem po kolejnej bezowocnej wizycie w terapeutki starał się uspokoić. Kim ona do cholery była?! I w jaki cholerny sposób zdobyła swój doktorat?! Kupiła go czy jak?! Co to w ogóle za rada… Jaki sens miał prowadzenie bloga, gdzie tysiące ludzi mogło komentować jego przemyślenia, problemy i życie w ogóle? Próbując przełknąć cisnące się mu na usta przekleństwa szedł najszybciej jak umożliwiało mu poruszanie się z laską i kulenie na jedną nogę. Już bardziej bezsensownych i czczych rad nie mogła mu serwować…. Wzdychając ciężko, ruszył jeszcze szybciej nie zwracając uwagi na w miarę przyjemną, słoneczną pogodę. Odkąd wrócił nieustannie padało…. Chociaż deszcz był niespotykanie zadowalającą odmianą od prażącego pustynnego słońca. Zatopiony w swoich własnych myślach na początku nie zareagował, gdy ktoś zawołał za nim:

-John?- lekarz szedł nadal przed siebie- John Watson?

Słysząc swoje pełne imię i nazwisko odwrócił się lekko przyglądając się z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy nieco otyłemu ciemnowłosemu mężczyźnie w okularach. Jego pamięć nie podsunęła mu żadnych skojarzeń, kim mógł być obcy. Jednak wrodzona grzeczność zmusiła go do poczekania aż nieznajomy sam się przedstawi.

-Jestem Mike Stamford- mężczyzna usłużnie przedstawił się, po czym zaprosił go do wspólnej rozmowy.

Prawdopodobnie, gdyby John wiedział, jak bardzo ta rozmowa zachwieje jego… w miarę uporządkowanym światem, zignorowałby Mike'a całkowicie.

AU: A więc prolog mamy za sobą. Nie będę przytaczać całego początku serialu, zwłaszcza, że mam nieco inny pomysł na fabułę. Mam nadzieję, że ze mną wytrzymacie. Jest to pewnie kolejne spojrzenie na nieco już wytarty pomysł historii z reinkarnacją, gdzie postaci z Sherlocka są nowym wcieleniem postaci z Hobbita. Z chęcią przyjmę każdy komentarz, a zwłaszcza te krytyczne…. Zawsze można coś poprawić w swoim pisarskim stylu, prawda? Aha! Jeszcze jedna rzecz… Jest to mój pierwszy slash (albo yaoi, jak kto woli), więc jakieś wskazówki były by miło widziane. ^^


	2. Rozdział I: Zmiany

Inspirowane przez (należy usunąć spacje):

archiveofourown works/2649116 /chapters/5917289

https :/ www. youtube watch?v=rZSxWCtzmkw

https :/ www. youtube watch?v=3x3_oYnVqBY

Rozdział I: Zmiany

John

Stwierdzenie: Sherlock Holmes był nieco irytujący, było jak powiedzenie, że złamana ręka lekko kłuje z bólu. Innymi słowy było niedomówieniem miesiąca. John zmusił się żeby opanować swoje rozbiegane, przesiąknięte złością myśli. W pełni kontrolując wszystko wycelował lufę pistoletu w oddaloną tarczę. Oddychając spokojnie, rozluźnił nieco napięte mięśnie ramion, cały czas koncentrując się na oczekiwanym rezultacie. Minęło tak wiele czasu odkąd regularnie posługiwał się bronią palną…. Musiał przyznać, że brakowało mu znajomego ciężaru oraz dotyku ogrzanego temperaturą ciała metalu. Chociaż może w obecnej sytuacji, lepiej, że trzymał ją zamkniętą w szufladzie biurka. Dzięki specjalnym, wygłuszającym słuchawkom na uszach nie musiał się przejmować nieuchronnym trajkotaniem innych osób, odwiedzających strzelnicę. Kątem oka dojrzał zieleń koszuli Grega Lestrade'a, który także przygotowywał się do oddania strzału. Mężczyzna był w pełni skoncentrowany, chociaż wydawał się promieniować swego rodzaju…. Nerwową energią.

Przyjaźnili się na tyle długo żeby John mógł rozpoznać różne jego humory. Prawdopodobnie źródłem tego był bardzo dobrze im znany detektyw-konsultant, mieszkający na Baker Street 221B. Były żołnierz pozwolił sobie na nieco złośliwy uśmieszek, kiedy pomyślał o swoim współlokatorze. Jak go znał, to teraz za pewnie dąsał się w ich salonie leżąc na kanapie. Od ponad dwóch tygodni nie mieli żadnej zagadki do rozwiązania, więc nawet John, przyzwyczajony do niebezpieczeństw na porządku dziennym, nie miał, co ze sobą zrobić. Dzięki wstawiennictwu swojego byłego dowódcy udało mu się zatrudnić na pół etatu w miejskim szpitalu wojskowym. Nie przepracowywał tam zbyt wielu godzin (chyba, że zdarzyło się coś, co wymagało zwiększenia ilości personelu), jednak cenił sobie chwile z dala od Holmesa. Naprawdę, nie umiał powiedzieć, kiedy ich stosunki się aż tak ochłodziły. Ostrożnie przejechał czubkiem języka po wargach, po czym pociągnął szybko, dwa razy za spust.

Bez słowa opuścił dłoń lufą na ziemię, pamiętając żeby zabezpieczyć broń zanim odłożył ją na drewniany stolik. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony na widok dwóch położonych blisko siebie dziur po kulach w tarczy. Wciąż miał w sobie to _coś. _Ściągnął z uszu specjalne słuchawki, odruchowo nieco przeczesując palcami krótkie miodowo-blond włosy. Przez brak regularnego treningu mógł wyjść z wprawy… A przynajmniej takiego zdania byli jego koledzy z wojska. Opuścił swoje stanowisko, uprzednio odkładając pistolet oraz inne przedmioty do specjalnie przygotowanej „kuwety". Greg już na niego czekał, trzymając ręce wsunięte w kieszeniach materiałowych spodni.

-Trochę napięcia zeszło?- zapytał detektyw z zadziornym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

-Jak zawsze- Watson wzruszył ramionami, idąc w stronę szatni.

W przyjemnej ciszy udali się do szafek, Lestrade wsuwając na siebie swój charakterystyczny beżowy prochowiec, a John szarą kurtkę. W drodze do pubu rozpoczęli dyskusję na temat różnych typów pistoletów, ich wad i zalet. Żaden z nich nie potrzebował na siłę udowodnić swojej racji, z ciekawością wysłuchując opinii towarzysza. Miła odmiana od Sherlocka, który zazwyczaj obdarzał blondyna spojrzeniem: „Jesteś aż tak durny?", kiedy ten wygłaszał inne zdanie.

John z przyjemnością sięgnął po kufel z piwem. Alkohol był zimny, akurat taki jak lubił. Siedzący naprzeciwko niego Greg wydał z siebie pomruk zadowolenia.

-No dobrze… Co cię gryzie John?

Blondyn o mało nie zrobił sobie krzywdy tak szybko poderwał głowę żeby spojrzeć na siwowłosego. Nie tego się spodziewał… Przez kilka chwil mierzyli się wzrokiem, zupełnie jak na początku ich znajomości. Wtedy był tylko tym dziwnym kolesiem z laską kręcącym się za Holmesem. Z czasem oboje nabrali do siebie szacunku.

-Cholerny Holmes- powiedział w końcu niechętnie.

-Który tym razem?- był to już swego rodzaju dowcip między tą dwójką.

-A jak myślisz?- nie czekając na odpowiedź, kontynuował- Sherlock, oczywiście. Daję słowo, jednego dnia znajdziecie jego ciało z dziurą po kuli… Czy on naprawdę nie może uszanować faktu, że już nie mieszka sam?! Tak dużo wymagam? Poszanowania praw współlokatorskich?

-Znowu znalazłeś głowę w lodówce?- mężczyzna zaśmiał się nieco ochryple unosząc swój kufel do ust.

-Nie. Pytaj.

-W razie by, co… Myślę, że Donovan nie miałaby nic przeciwko, gdybyś poprosił ją o pomoc w ukryciu zwłok.

JWSM

Dzień wcześniej położył się spać w dość dobrym humorze. Powinien od razu wiedzieć, że taki stan rzeczy nie potrwa za długo. Obudził się wcześnie, zgodnie ze zwyczajem wyniesionym z wojska. Jego ciało nie umiał (lub nie chciało) przestawić się na bardziej zrelaksowany tryb życia. Bez słowa odrzucił na bok kołdrę idąc do łazienki. Po szybkim prysznicu założył na siebie wypłowiały T-shirt oraz jeansy. Miał już opuścić pomieszczenie, kiedy jego wzrok padł na cienki łańcuszek wiszący nad jego stolikiem nocnym.

Nieśmiertelniki, które dostał w armii…. Tak dawno nie myślał o nich. Bezwiednie wyciągnął rękę przesuwając palcami po zimnych metalowych płytkach otoczonych wąskim paskiem czarnej gumy. Tyle wspomnień zawartych w czymś tak malutkim. Nie zastanawiając się zbytnio założył je, wsuwając pod podkoszulek. Zszedł na dół, spodziewając się nie zastać swojego współlokatora na miejscu. O tej porze powinien już być w laboratorium, gdzie robił Bóg wie, co. Był szczęśliwy nie posiadając tej wiedzy. Niestety, brunet siedział na ich kanapie wpatrując się w ekran czerwonego laptopa będącego własnością Watsona… Blondyn zmarszczył brwi, a usta same ściągnęły się w wąską linijkę. Dlaczego Sherlock bez pozwolenia bawił się jego rzeczami?! Co więcej był święcie przekonany, iż komputer znajdował się w szufladzie biurka w jego pokoju? Dokładnie tej samej, gdzie trzymał broń. Będzie musiał ją lepiej schować. Nie wiadomo, co takiemu psychopacie jak Holmes mogło strzelić do głowy z nudów.

Nie chciał wejść do mieszkania podczas jakiś jego balistycznych eksperymentów. Poza tym lepiej dla świata, jeśli słowa pistolet i Sherlock nie pojawiały się w jednym zdaniu. Albo może dla zdrowia psychicznego doktora.

Wydając z siebie niezadowolone stęknięcie wszedł do kuchni, w milczeniu wstawiając wodę na herbatę. W wojsku zazwyczaj pił mocną kawę, zwłaszcza, że nie sypiał za wiele. Nie, to nie z powodu koszmarów. Po prostu chciał, jako lekarz pomagać, a jeśli miał szansę zrobić więcej… Przecież nikt nie mógł zabronić mu pełnienia obowiązków! Krzątając się po pomieszczeniu sprawnymi ruchami przygotował bekon i jajecznicę na śniadanie, razem z talerzem wypełnionym świeżymi tostami. Jak zawsze, postawił porcję przed geniuszem. Mężczyzna nawet nie zareagował.

John mógł naprawdę wiele znieść. W końcu radził sobie z najbardziej upartymi ludźmi na świecie na porządku dziennym, odkąd został lekarzem. Jednak lekceważący stosunek Holmesa zaczynał działać mu zdecydowanie na nerwy. Z hukiem zamknął pokrywę laptopa, zabierając urządzenie ze sobą.

-Co w Ciebie wstąpił John?- zapytał z rozdrażnieniem detektyw-konsultant patrząc za wracającym do kuchni współlokatorem.

-Nic.

Geniusz obserwował blondyna, kiedy ten usiadł przy stole, zabierając się z apetytem za swój posiłek. To zachowanie było tak niepodobne do cichego i spokojnego doktora. Przecież, nigdy się nie pomylił w ocenie cudzej osobowości. Kiedy spotkał lekarza, od razu wiedział, iż potrzebuje on kogoś, kogo mógłby podziwiać. Owszem, na początku sprawdziły się jego przewidywania. Były żołnierz posłusznie podążał za nim, bez słowa wypełniając każde polecenie młodszego Holmesa. Z czasem ich stosunki zaczęły się ochładzać.

-Mam dzisiaj poranny dyżur w klinice- poinformował go John po kwadransie ciszy- Nie jestem pewien, kiedy wrócę. Jednak, doceniłbym, gdybyś w tym czasie nie dotykał moich rzeczy. Zwłaszcza tych w moim pokoju.

-Wczoraj też wyszedłeś na cały dzień, John.- zauważył kapryśnie brunet.-Z kim się tak często spotykasz?

Był zazdrosny, kiedy blondyn poświęcał innym zbyt wiele uwagi. Nie byli warci, zbyt głupi, nie dostrzegając najprostszych rzeczy obok siebie. Cały czas Johna powinien być poświęcony **jemu**. Sherlockowi Holmesowi. Jak już wspomniał wcześniej, na początku tak się właśnie działo. Z czasem, Watson zaczął był rozdrażniony jego ciągłą kontrolą. Ale czy można go winić? Blondynek był przyjemny dla oka, wielu ludzi się na nim oglądało. Tak kobiet, jak i mężczyzn. A detektyw nie miałby nic przeciwko takiej nagrodzie w swoim łóżku.

-Boże, Sherlock! Nie jesteś moją matką, nie muszę ci się opowiadać!- warknął niebieskooki kierując się w stronę schodów do swojej sypialni.

Chyba źle to rozegrał….

JWSM

Sebastian

Jedyne, czego brakowało mu z wojska, to dyscypliny. Co prawda utrzymywał swoich ludzi w porządku, podobnie jak dwójkę nadpobudliwych, nastoletnich siostrzeńców. Po śmierci swojej siostry w dziwnym wypadku samochodowym, stał się wyłącznym opiekunem pary niesamowitych urwisów. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że żałował takiego obrotu spraw. Chociaż kochał Drinę (dla przyjaciół Dis) bezgranicznie, a jej strata mocno go zabolała, jej synowie dość dobrze wypełnili tą pustkę. Ich życie nie było różowe… Chłopcy zawsze potrafili wpakować się w najgorsze możliwe kłopoty, nawet podczas jego służby w Afganistanie. _Wszystkiemu winne były geny Vili'ego_, zwykła mawiać Dis. Oczywiście, przezornie wszyscy członkowie rodziny starali się nie wypominać jej wszystkich szaleństw, w których brała udział u bok ich brata Frerina.

To by tłumaczyło, dlaczego w piątek wczesnym rankiem, Sebastian pędził swoją nieco wysłużoną już toyotą przez ospałe uliczki Londynu z tą dwójką jęczącą na tylnym siedzeniu. _A ostrzegałem ich_, pomyślał cierpko.

Oczywiście, Kilian (albo Kili jak nalegał żeby go nazywać), młodszy z rodzeństwa, musiał sprawdzić czy jest w stanie wdrapać się na najwyższe gałęzie wiekowego dębu rosnącego przed ich rodzinnym domem. Jego starszy brat Philip (lub Fili), nie chciał zostać w tyle, więc ruszył tropem ciemnowłosego. Drzewo, stojące dokładnie naprzeciwko okna sypialni Sebastiana, od jakiegoś czasu wydawało się spróchniałe. Może, dlatego, kilka dni wcześniej ostrzegł swoich siostrzeńców żeby nie próbowali na nie włazić. Powinien się już nauczyć, że takie przestrogi wydawały się nie docierać do zwariowanej młodzieży.

Obudził go huk. W pierwszej chwili instynktownie sięgnął pod poduszkę, wyciągnął pistolet i odbezpieczył. Chwilę później usłyszał pełen bólu jęk Kiliego, wspomagany przez kolorowe obelgi Filiego…. Były żołnierz zamknął oczy, w myślach odliczając do dziesięciu nim zabezpieczył pistolet, a potem schował go do szuflady stolika nocnego. Dzieci miały surowy zakaz wchodzenia, do jego sypialni, więc dlatego nie bał się trzymać w niej niebezpiecznych przedmiotów. Wciągnął na siebie spłowiałe jeansy, pierwszą koszulę, jaką złapał z szafy, poganiany hałasem na dole. W ten oto sposób znalazł się przed szpitalem, w ten cudowny, cholernie zimny piątkowy poranek bez kurtki czy nawet kubka kawy. O śniadaniu nie wspominając.

Zaczynał rozumieć, co miała na myśli Dis, kiedy powiedziała, że: „_odkąd urodziłam tą dwójkę potworów, przestałam uważać posiłki czy kawę, za rzecz stałą w moim życiu". _Uważał, iż kobieta dramatyzuje, co nie byłoby wcale takie zaskakujące. Każdy z członków rodziny Moranów miał tendencje do… przesadnego dramatyzmu. Sebastian nauczył się w wojsku tłumić te cechy swojego charaktery. Tego dnia, siedząc w poczekalni szpitalnej, wypełnionej typowym dla takiego miejsca zapachem środków odkażających oraz choroby, zastanawiał się, czemu nie posłał swoich siostrzeńców do szkoły wojskowej? Przynajmniej nie musiałby się niczym martwić. A na pewno, miałby stały dostęp do porannej kawy.

-Panie Moran?- nijaka, brązowowłosa pielęgniarka podeszła do nich żwawym krokiem ze sztucznym uśmiechem na ustach.- Proszę za mną, lekarz już was oczekuje.

Zagonił narzekających braci w stronę wskazanego im pokoju lekarskiego. Szczęście w nieszczęściu (jak zwykła mawiać jego matka), że nie połamali sobie nóg. Pomieszczenie pomalowano na beżowy kolor, z dodatkiem nieco ciemniejszego brązu przy ramie wielkiego okna. Wyposażenia, jak najbardziej standardowe: zielona kozetka, przykryta papierowymi ręcznikami, dwie wąskie szklane szafy wypełnione lekami i publikacjami medycznymi, duże biurko, dwa plastikowe krzesła przed nim oraz umywalka z koszami. Fili i Kili usiedli na kozetce poinstruowani przez lekarza. Jego głos był ciepły, dodający otuchy, chociaż wrażliwe ucho ex-żołnierza wyłapało starannie ukryte nutki rozkazu. Uśmiechnął się na samą myśl. Czyżby był to ktoś z wojskową przeszłością?

-Mieliście bardzo dużo szczęścia.- doktor łagodnie skarcił jego niepokornych podopiecznych- Skończyło się na skręconym nadgarstku w twoim przypadku Kili, więc siostra Roberts zaraz zaprowadzi Cię do pokoju zabiegowego gdzie go nastawimy. Fili, jest mocno potłuczony, ma trochę zadrapań, ale to wszystko. Sugerowałbym, żeby jednak go obserwować przez cały dzień, panie Moran. W razie, gdyby zaczął się uskarżać na poważne, na przykład głowy czy klatki piersiowej, proszę natychmiast przyjechać.

Sebastian uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, przeciągając palcami przez zmierzwione czarne włosy. Wyglądało na to, że obaj mieli więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. Niech tylko Graham o tym usłyszy! Ale będzie miał używanie! Moran podniósł wzrok żeby podziękować lekarzowi, żeby w następnej chwili zakrztusić się samym powietrzem. Naprzeciwko niego siedział niski blondyn, patrzący się na niego niewzruszonymi błękitnymi tęczówkami, które rozpoznałby wszędzie. W podświadomości ciemnego mężczyzny pojawiła się jedna, dziwna myśl: „_Bilbo…?!". _Otworzył usta, a jedyne, co zdołał wykrztusić było:

-John….?!


End file.
